Celebração
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Para Aiolos de Sagitário e Shura de Capricórnio, cada momento ao lado da pessoa amada merece uma celebração.


Fic sem maiores pretensões, beeeem água-com-açúcar, para não deixar o Dia dos Namorados passar em branco. Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: o de sempre. Personagens e obra não me pertencem.

* * *

Levaram um ano, até sentirem-se confortáveis o suficiente para celebrar a união. Não fora fácil e não fora simples superar as marcas do passado trágico: elas permaneciam. Com o tempo, porém, tornou-se possível ignorá-las por algum tempo.

As marcas do passado trágico compartilhado os acompanhariam para sempre. Entretanto, a consciência de estarem novamente vivos, a salvo, e unidos afastava quaisquer sombras de remorso ou ressentimento que qualquer um dos dois ainda tivesse.

Eles celebraram a união pela primeira vez no dia vinte e três de abril daquele ano. Aiolos de Sagitário adquiriu um novo livro de cabeceira, na ocasião: uma pesada edição ilustrada de Dom Quixote encapada em couro e no idioma original. Entre suas páginas, uma rosa já seca, outra recordação daquela data.

Shura explicara-lhe as razões daquela tradição catalã: a troca de rosas era um tanto antiga, talvez medieval, no Dia de São Jorge. Na Catalunha, Dia de São Jorge, do Livro e da Rosa - conforme Shura dissera a Aiolos. - A troca de livros era mais recente; a data coincidia com o falecimento de Shakespeare e de Miguel de Cervantes.

O presente de Capricórnio veio na forma de Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão, de Shakespeare. Também as páginas de seu livro estavam marcadas com uma rosa.

Singelos gestos e celebrações que configuravam um sopro de vida para ambos. Momentos nos quais poderiam abandonar-se sem receios, sem medo da face assombrosa do passado; Aiolos valorizava-os fervorosamente, e estava constantemente à procura de novas datas marcantes.

Não foi difícil descobrir uma nova o Dia dos Namorados no Brasil, em doze de junho. Por esta razão, Aiolos encontrava-se nos fundos da casa de Sagitário, ocasionalmente mirando a morada de seu vizinho, de seu companheiro. Inspirou o aroma que desprendia-se da paella, satisfeito com o próprio trabalho. O prato parecia bastante apetitoso.

— Parece que você acertou dessa vez, Aiolos. – Aiolia, uma versão um pouco mais baixa e de cabelos um pouco mais claros de Aiolos, comentou, divertindo-se com os fracassos das tentativas anteriores do irmão.

— Não fale assim, Aiolia! – Aiolos encheu-se com falsa indignação. – Sou um cozinheiro competente! A cada erro, fiquei mais experiente.

— Paella é uma especialidade de Shura, deveria ter pedido ajuda a ele.

— Era para ser uma surpresa!

— Deveria ter escolhido um prato menos chamativo então, mano. – Aiolia, aparentemente, jamais perderia a chance de provocar o irmão mais velho.

A surpresa fora arruinada quando, curioso com o cheiro característico de temperos, Shura resolveu sair de seu templo, e flagrou Aiolos cozinhando... Ou tentando cozinhar.

O espanhol foi prontamente enxotado de volta à sua casa por Sagitário. Não reclamou. Não com palavras, apenas estreitou os profundos olhos verdes e agitou brevemente os revoltos cabelos negros, como sempre fazia quando estava levemente irritado.

Shura era excepcionalmente bom em matéria de esconder os próprios sentimentos -melhor até do que Camus -, porém a convivência e a observação fizeram de Aiolos um perito em decifrá-lo.

Aiolos agradeceu aos deuses pela disciplina militar de seus pares: todos compareceram pontualmente. Era sempre gratificante estar ao lado de todos eles. Reuniram-se sob o céu limpo, a noite quente anunciando a proximidade com o verão.

A mente de Sagitário, que guardava vividamente as imagens de seus companheiros ainda muito jovens, sempre encontrava um choque ao vê-los todos já adultos. Nestes momentos, Aiolos tornava-se distante e pensativo, mas ninguém ousava perguntar-lhe coisa alguma: todos sabiam o que aquilo significava, um lamento pelo tempo perdido.

Não era de sua natureza lamentar-se, contudo, e ele mesmo era o primeiro a romper o denso silêncio que se formava entre aqueles catorze poderosos homens. Aiolos guardava gracejos espirituosos especialmente para tais momentos.

As responsabilidades de cada um chamavam-nos de volta e, um após o outro, deixaram a Casa de Sagitário. Aiolia foi o primeiro a partir, mas Aiolos desconfiava que as intenções do irmão eram menos nobres do que o cumprimento do dever (e, pelo que constava, Leão não tinha nenhuma tarefa a cumprir naquela noite. Não oficialmente, pelo menos).

Analisando melhor, Aiolos concluiu que alguns deveres se referiam aos companheiros dos outros cavaleiros. Não demorou até que apenas ele e Shura permanecessem em Sagitário.

— Sobremesa? – Com malícia, o grego indagou.

Shura não o respondeu. Limitou-se a se aproximar e a beijar os lábios de Aiolos.

— Obrigado pelo jantar, Aiolos. Da próxima vez, eu cozinho, o que me diz?

— Essa é a sua maneira de dizer que ficou ruim? – Sagitário franziu o cenho, intrigado com a oferta.

— Estava ótimo. Podemos até partir para a sobremesa, se você quiser. – Removeu o pano que cobria uma pequena tigela de cerâmica. – Crema catalaña. Sei que não é o dia certo, pela tradição catalã, mas pensei que combinaria, já que você quis fazer uma noite espanhola hoje.

Aiolos apoiou o queixo nas mãos, admirando a expressão de Shura: há quanto tempo não via aquele sorriso? Perdeu-se na contemplação: Capricórnio estava quase sempre muito sério. Havia algo diferente, porém, quando se aproximava. Eram os corações acalentados. Um sorriso discreto do espanhol, as defesas desnecessárias dissolvendo-se na calmaria.

Shura sentia-se alegre, pela primeira vez em muitos anos. De certa maneira, temia que aquele júbilo fosse desfeito por algum destino cruel preparado pelos deuses. Para a sua sorte e para o seu alívio, tudo com o que precisava lidar era as peripécias de Aiolos.

Quando estavam terminando a sobremesa, Aiolos mergulhou o dedo no creme. Shura mal teve tempo de defender-se, seu nariz foi atingido em cheio pelo doce.

— Você me paga por isso, Aiolos! – Bradou, enquanto corria atrás de Sagitário no interior do templo. Subiu as escadas que conduziam aos aposentos privados do outro cavaleiro, e encontrou Aiolos seminu na cama de casal.

— Ainda quer que eu te pague, Shura?

Deitaram-se lado a lado e assim passariam aquela noite, e não precisavam mais do que a companhia um do outro para celebrarem.

Cada momento juntos era um momento precioso. Amadureceram naquela união porque entendiam bem o que era o afastamento. Não o desejavam mais.

Não havia mais culpa, dor, ou perda. Havia apenas os dois homens cujos corpos e almas estavam conectados há mais tempo do que poderiam se lembrar. Talvez destinados um ao outro desde tempos remotos.

Cada momento era uma pequena celebração. Sequer precisavam declarar o amor que nutriam um pelo outro explicitamente, embora o fizessem: eles sabiam. Isto, celebrar um amor sublime e renovado, bastava.

* * *

N.A.: Reeditando porque o ff ponto net bagunçou a formatação toda e só vi agora.

Notas sobre a pratos e comemorações que aparecem aqui: Paella é um prato típico espanhol, por muito tempo servido em ocasiões festivas. Tradicionalmente é preparada pelos homens e ao ar livre.

A crema catalaña tem uma preparação bastante semelhante à do crème brûlée.

No dia vinte e três de abril, a Catalunha comemora o dia de seu padroeiro "Sant Jordi" (São Jorge, que também é considerado o "santo dos enamorados" na referida região espanhola). Em sua celebração, tradicionalmente, os homens presenteiam suas amadas com uma rosa (alguns acrescentam também uma espiga de trigo, como símbolo da fertilidade), e em uma versão relativamente mais recente, as mulheres presenteiam os homens com livros.

23 de abril é também o Dia Mundial do Livro. Marca a data de falecimento de Shakespeare e a proximidade desta com a de Miguel de Cervantes (célebre autor de Dom Quixote), ambas no ano de 1616.


End file.
